


First Night Undercover

by Willow124



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, Mystery Character(s), Verone is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow124/pseuds/Willow124
Summary: Monica's first night undercover isn't what she expected, especially when she meets someone who derails the entire operation.I can't figure out how to write more of a summary without giving everything away.





	First Night Undercover

Monica looked around the Pearl. It was exactly the sort of place she would go on a Friday night, but she was here for work. She was looking for one person in particular, hoping to catch his eye and and gain a whole lot more in the process. Unfortunately, he was proving rather elusive. Her intel said he'd be here though, so she waited, accepting invitations to dance every now and then to blend in. As it grew later, she decided to dance one last time, figuring the night was a waste of time.

Luckily, a gorgeous blond asked for a dance just as she decided to call it a night. It certainly wasn't a hardship to spend a few minutes dancing with him to close out a fruitless night.

Towards the end of the dance, he leaned in as if to kiss her but instead whispered in her ear, his words shocking her to the core, "Customs agents are more beautiful than I remember. Carter said to tell you you're welcome here any time you want to dance. Have a good night."

He walked away, leaving her frozen on the dance floor as he spoke to a server before moving to sit in the VIP section across from a newly arrived Carter Verone. She stumbled slightly getting to a table, feeling dazed at having her cover blown so quickly.

The server walked over to her a few minutes later and handed her a bottle of water.

"Who was that?"

The woman didn't even pretend to not know, "He runs Mr. Verone's clubs. No one knows his real name. We all call him Mr. B., but a lot of the customers call him Bullet."

Monica took a drink of her water as the server walked off. Her job was over for now. She sighed, knowing she needed to tell her boss that she would be useless undercover here. Verone knew she was a federal agent. He knew they were trying to place someone close to him. Bullet made her so quickly she didn't even have time to see Verone before it was all over. Markham would not be pleased when she told him. Looking up at the VIP section, she saw Bullet staring at her. After a moment, she had to look away... his stare was so cold she felt like shivering. She wouldn't forget his icy gaze anytime soon. She just hoped Markham had a back-up plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like the small twist? Let me know if you want to see more in this universe. I have an idea for a part 2, but I don't know where it's going to go yet.


End file.
